Otra Realidad
by Jork
Summary: Hiru Uchiha esta decidido a acabar con todos los Uchiha debido al rencor que les guarda por lo que le hicieron pero podra lograrlo? (ok no supe que poner mejor leanlo x.xUu)
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno pues este fic lo hicimos unos amigos y yo P asi que disculpen los horrores de ortografia jejeje Uu pero como no eh tenido tiempo no eh podido corregirlos bueno pues aqui se los dejo ahorita llevamos 3 capitulos ya hechos (que se ponen a escribir y no los puedes parar xx xDDD) pero por el momento pongo el primero dejen reviews y diganos en que podemos mejorar (la ortografia ya lo sabemos .Uu) bueno espero les guste Uu

**Capitulo 1**

_Perdido en la oscuridad de la Venganza_

Una tranquila noche en el país del agua un extraño chico no podía descansar…. eran ya cerca de las 3 AM y Hiru no lograba dormir temía el volver a soñar eso… _- seria posible… naaah no creo debe ser solo un tonto sueño no es posible que un niño entupido pueda matar a tanta…. que digo mejor dormiré - _y así decidió volver a dormir...

Al día siguiente Hiru se levanta y recuerda un poco de lo que soñó, pero no con claridad... así que decidió ir a investigar lo que a pasado últimamente en la tan conocida aldea de Konoha y así es como comienza su viaje a través de el país del agua hasta llegar a la aldea de Konoha la cual se encuentra en el país del fuego…

Cuando se aproximaba a la aldea de konoha, se topo con ninjas fugitivos que se dedicaban a saquear a quienes pasaban...Eran 5, con una mascara para que no supieran su identidad... Hiru quedo sorprendido al ver a aquellos sujetos y se puso listo para pelear….

Los ninjas al exigirle que les diera todas sus posesiones, Hiru no contestaba...los ninjas se comenzaron a desesperar, puesto que Hiru no mostraba ningún miedo ni nada por el estilo...Los ninjas frustrados se decidieron a atacarlo los 5 al mismo tiempo...comenzaron a lanzar kunais y shurikens… cuando...

Llego una tipa loca loca pintando el payaso, atrapando todos los shurikens y creyendo que Hiru era un débil y frágil viajero se puso a defenderlo xD:

**Yume**_ �¡QUIETECITOS AHI! son unos condenados abusadores mira a hiru no te preocupes que te salvo el pellejo nn._

La loca empezó a lanzar shurikens a diestra y siniestra…que dieron en la cabezota de los ladrones ��...

**Yume:**_Oooopss...creo que los mate �_

**Hiru:**_No tenias que hacer eso..._

**Yume:**_Pero si escualidosho no llegas ni a la esquina ��_

**Hiru:**_��Uu emm bueno gracias señorita pero no necesitaba de su ayuda yo mismo pude haberlos matado con un solo dedo +le dijo de una manera muy testaruda+_

**Yume:**_Debería de estar agradecido Mr. Enojon ��Uu_

El chico decidió ignorar a aquella chica un tanto chiflada aunque a decir verdad muy linda y así continuo en su camino pero aquella chica un tanto molesta por la reacción de aquel chico del cual no sabia ni su nombre decidió seguirlo…

**Hiru:**_Que me crees tonto? ��Uu se que me estas siguiendo! sal de donde te escondas ��_

La chica un tanto sorprendida ya que era muy buena en cuanto a eso de ocultarse y bla bla bla ustedes ya saben de que hablo P decide salir y preguntarle su nombre ya que pues ni siquiera sabia a quien seguía…

**Yume:**_Bueno si si te estoy siguiendo jejeje Uu pero esque tio vale tan siquiera quisiera saber como te llamas…._

**Hiru:**_Emm pues este Uu yo… este… +se echa a correr+ (dios . no puedo creer - primera vez que una chica linda me habla y yo salgo corriendo como un miedoso)_

En fin, Hiru corrió para alejarse de la chica doble L (linda y loca xD), pero esta lo termino alcanzando..

**Yume**: _¿A donde te diriges¿quien eres¿porque corres? eh eh eh �w�_

**Hiru:**_Ehh.. voy a...soy...corrí por !_

Hiru salta a un árbol, para intentar escapar de la chica doble L de nuevo, pero esta lo volvió a alcanzar

**Hiru:**_Déjame en paz !_

**Yume:**_No hasta que me digas ñajaja òo!_

Y así siguieron por todo el camino hacia konoha...llegaron mas rápido gracias a que Yume no dejaba de perseguir a Hiru xD...cuando menos lo pensaron, ya estaban en las puertas de la aldea de konoha...en la cual había guardias..

**Guardia:**_Uno, sita. Mizuhara quien lo acompaña?_

**Yume:**_Mi primo Lupito 3 :3_

**Guardia:**_pase ��_

**Hiru:**_¿Lupito ��?_

**Yume:**_muchos mangas XD_

**Hiru:**_Así que esta es konoha..._

**Yume:**_Sieeee, no me agrada mucho pero que se le hará xD_

**Yume:**_No me has dicho quien eres �w�_

**Hiru:**_yo em..._

**Yume:** Ni _de donde eres �w�_

**Hiru:**_yoooo_

**Yume:**_Ni de que color es el cielo, ni que haces aquí, ni porque el ramen es tan..._

**Hiru:**_�¡Ya,le respondo si se calla ��_

**Yume:**_aquí ��_

**Hiru:**_Bueno pues yo…. conoces a los Uchiha? Son buena familia no? Uu de seguro son muy…_

+pero quedo impresionado al ver la expresión que puso aquella chica cuando el menciono a los Uchiha+… _oye disculpa que te pasa?_

**Yume:**_ N… no… no me digas que eres uno de los Uchiha_

Dijo la chicha mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos su actitud de feliz y animada cambio de un instante a otro a triste y melancólica…

**Yume:**_No me digas… que no sabes lo que paso?..._

**Hiru:**_Pues la verdad no bueno emm dime que a pasado con ellos…_

**Yume:**_Ellos… pues… ellos… �!Ellos han muerto!_

En cuanto dijo eso ella se hecho a correr y después de un buen tramo se perdió de vista debido a la neblina que había… Después de haber oído eso Hiru quedo un tanto impactado… no podía creerlo… los Uchiha muertos… todo lo que había soñado se había vuelto realidad… entonces… _debió haber sido ese Itachi!_ dijo de una manera un tanto llena de rabia y tristeza…

**Hiru:**_No puede ser ese maldito se me ah adelantado! No lo puedo creer tanto tiempo que había estado preparando esto… pero… no creo que haya eliminado a todos los Uchiha debe haber algún sobreviviente! Tengo que buscarlo… pero primero descansare -Uu_

Entonces el chico decidió ir al hotel mas cercano y descansar ya que al día siguiente tendría que investigar si había algún sobreviviente así tal vez podría conseguir algo de información sobre Itachi…

Hiru busko todos los hoteles de konoha pero la mayoria estaba repleto de gente

Hiru: maldición! Todo esta demasiado lleno aunque... por que se habra puesto asi Yume..., sera mejor ke siga buscando un hotel.

Hiru sigio buscando por toda la aldea de konoha hasta que por fin encontro uno que le sobravan una cuantas habitaciones pero al entrar alli encontro un gran escandalo en la sala...

Gerente: señorita, usted no a pagado nada aki!

�: claro ke si, yo page mi habitación y ahora estoy exigiendo ke me devuevan mi dinero!

Hiru: que rayos pasa aki...

�: pues nada mas ke este hotel es de muy baja categoría para mi...! kiero hablar con el gerente!

Gerente: yo soy el gerente...

�: enseriu? ..U, ah! Pues muxo justo yo soy neko nn

Hiru: ya cállense, si son un hotel de su categoría le devolveran el dinero...

Neko: si... el guerito tiene razon!

Hiru: oye a kien le vienes a llamar guerito �!Baka!

Neko: perdon ..U, es ke se me salio nn

Gerente: esta bien, pero no molesten mas! Y por favor tu con ese chico vallanse de mi hotel!

Neko: como usted mande señor! n0n

-afuera del hotel-

Hiru: ke fantastico dia hoy me encontre con una loka y ahora me echaron del hotel por culpa de una maniática

Neko: no soy maniática! Oie grasias! Si, no fuera por ti nunca me hubieran dado este dinero... jajaja ademas te digo un secreto, yo nunca me habia hospedado en eso hotel, solo estava mintiendo para ke me dieran money xD

Hiru: corrijo una maniática, estafadora ..

De pronto notan que en el camino a Yume kien por sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus pasos debiles se podia notar que no estaba bien

Yume: hiru...

Yumerecuperandose:lamento lo de antes ññ

Hiru:No tiene por que señorita...

Yume¡CIERTO,no me he presentado ññ,soy...

Neko¡MAESTRA!que hace aqui

Yume¿Neko o.o?

Hiru¿maestra o.o?

Yume:A si,soy Yume Mizuhara y doy clases a los genins ññ

Neko:Es la maestra mas mala de Konoha TT

Yume:Veo que kieres reprobar ��...

Neko:No sea mala maestra TT

Hiru:...ehhh...¿Mizuhara-san?

Yume: Dime solo Yume...me haces sentir vieja con eso de san TT

Hiru: Bueno,Yume...ehhh...¿sabes de algun lugar donde me pueda hospedar ..?

Yume: Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa ññ,aunque...

Hiru¿aunque ..?

Yume: Aunque...no creo que él este de acuerdo -

Hiru¿Él¿Cual él ��?

Yume: Es que

Neko: Ohhh! debe referese al munieco de Naruto que tiene entrando -.-Uu

Yume: Aaaah! . ninia estupida! caiate no digas nada T.T

Hiru: WTF! Oo un munieco? emm dios creo que mejor dormire en el parque

Y asi fue como el pobre de Hiru decidio dormir en el parque ese dia despues te todo... que podia pasar en un parque por la noche en una aldea tan pacifica… pero estaba muy equivocado...

: Ya viste a ese viejo borracho?

: Si! debio de estar demasiado ebrio como para dormir aqui jajajaja

: Hey que les parece si lo molestamos? x3

: Que fastidiosos son! .

: Aaah vamos no seas aguafiestas Sasuke!

Al oir esto Hiru sintio un gran ardor dentro de su cuerpo era como si sintiera un gran impulso a destruir a aquel ser de nombre Sasuke... por alguna extraña razon sabia que lo conocia pero... de donde? fue entonces cuando recordo... Si! era Uchiha Sasuke! el hijo de su hermano despues de todo si habia un sobreviviente de los Uchiha

Hiru se levanto frente a los 3 chicos...

Hiru: Sasuke...¿Uchiha?

Sasuke: Asi es¿quien eres tu?

Naruto: ne,ne, Sasuke, lo conoces? o.O?

Sasuke: No realmente, no lo he visto

Hiru¿No me recuerdas?

Sakura: El si parece conocerte..sasuke-kun

Hiru se pone frente a Sasuke, ignorando a Naruto y Sakura...

Naruto: Heeey, kien te crees al ignorarme ò.o!

Sakura: Hey..¿señor?

(Inner Sakura¡Naruto-baka tiene razon! òó, hell yeah!)

Hiru: Disculpenme, dejenme presentarme...mi nombre es Hiru...Hiru Uchiha

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: OO!

Los tres ninjas de konoha estaban sorprendidos de lo que les habia dicho el misterioso chico...

Naruto¿Que no habian sido asesinados por..?

Sakura le da un coscorron a Naruto

Sakura: Naruto-baka o !

Sasuke Hiru: Itachi

Naruto Sakura: S...

Sasuke¿Como se que realmente eres un Uchiha?

Hiru: Talvez esto te convenza

El color de los ojos de Hiru cambia a rojos...

Sakura: Entonces...

Naruto: Eres un uchiha de verdad ..

Hiru: Asi es...volvi aqui encontrandome con la sorpresa de ke todos estaban, muertos...excepto mi sobrino sasuke

NarutoSakura¡SOBRINO!

Sasuke¿sobrino?

�: yare,yare donde te viniste a meter...��

Naruto: esa voz es de...w

Hiru: Noooo TT

Yume:Holis w

Sakura:��

(Inner Sakura: la perra ��)

Sasuke se hallaba pensativo….

Hiru: Amm Uu bueno este pues yo... (dios creo que lo mejor sera quedarme en su casa) bueno pues que te parece si vamos a tu casa Yume Uu?

Yume: Si! vamos.. vienen ninios?

NarutoSakura: Si!

Sasuke:... +reacciona+ emm no creo que mejor deberiamos ir a nuestras casas ya es tarde ��

Hiru: Si vale vale mejor vaian a casa...

Yume: Mmmm u.u yo queria que fueran a casa (

Neko: Uui si! lo que querias era que fuera Naruto!

Hiru: Que dem... -.- de donde saliste tu ninia!

Neko: eeeh... pues... esque yo... emmm... no se

Hiru: Dios . me volveran loco bueno vamonos ya vale?

Yume: Ok

Y asi fue como fueron los 3 a casa de Yume... despues de un rato de caminar y hablar y hablar llegaron a su casa…

Yume: Bueno pues esta es mi casita espero les guste

Hiru y Neko quedaron asombrados al ver una mansion de lo mas guay que podia haber….

Hiru: emmm este... OO pues... emm... +se desmaya+

Al dia siguiente hiru despierta ya casi anocheciendo (osea inche webon xD duro casi 1 dia dormido emm weno ia sigamos XD) y lo primero ke ve es a Yume haciendo ramen con un delantal ke dice "Love Naruto"…

Hiru: ke devota o.o

Neko: evil sensei sera una buena esposa

Yume: no me hagan sonrojar ��..yum ramen comienza a comer

Hiru: poke me desmaye?

Yume: estabas cansado n.n

Neko: y evil sensei te subio arrastrando por la escalera way

Hiru:�� ouchhh

Neko: si... fue muy chistoso xD

De pronto se ve a naruto bajando las escaleras

Naruto: Yume! Preparaste ramen -

Yume: si ¿kieres? o.O

Naruto: claro!

Yume: ven acércate, come de mi plato nn

Hiru: ejem...ejem...

Yume: si... pasa algo lupito? o.o

Hiru: no me digas haci .

Neko: lupito? O.o

Yume: eso es otra historia xD

Hiru: Yume quiero hablar contigo... w

Neko: ke iso ahora evil sensei? O.o

Yume: nu se .

Hiru : ke tal si vamos a hablar afuera...

Yume: ya wueno

Cuando Yume e Hiru ya estavan afuera siendo acariciados por la luna, solo se podia oir a los grillos cantar (y a la gente de konoha y creanme eran muy problemáticos al hablar . ), ninguno de los dos hablaba hastake

Hiru: bueno Yume...

Yume: si? O.o

Hiru : es ke... bueno

Yume: niño habla ya ke kiero ir a comer ramen!

Hiru: Yume usted me gusta!

Un silencio invadio la atmósfera ahora sus rostros estaban muy sonrojados, ninguno de los dos se dijo nada durante un buen tiempo, nisikiera se dirijieron las miradas…

Hiru: y no dices nada?

Yume: es ke es tan repentino... ¿ke kieres ke dija?

Hiru: no se...

Yume: bueno hiru tu eres un chico encantador y todo pero... tu sabes que ami me gusta naruto

Hiru:... maldito naruto- susurro el joven uchiha con unas palabras un tanto llenas de odio como de dolor-

Hiru: bueno pues… esta bien no ai problema… sabe este me tengo que ir nos vemos…

Hiru deseaba marcharse de Konoha cuanto antes, y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, olvidarse de Yume, olvidarse del amor que sentía hacia ella, pero antes... debía matar a Sasuke.


	2. Capitulo 2

Pues ya vamos en el 2º Capitulo la verdad no se nos ocurria ningun titulo y pues le pusimos el primero que se nos ocurrio xX necesito que me digan si les esta gustando oh no P para saber si le seguimos o no Uu bueno aquí se los dejo por cierto una de las personas con las que hice este fic tiene cuenta aca su nick es _Canny-Aqualood _y creo que otro tambien tiene cuenta pero la verdad es que no se su nick / bueno pues ya los dejo leerla

**Capitulo 2**

_La caída de un ninja_

El atardecer ilumina konoha con tonos anaranjados. Un joven chuunin sentado sobre un tejado contempla la puesta del sol. Sin embargo, algo se mueve por las tranquilas calles de Konoha. Una estela de color azul oscuro se mueve velozmente. Intenta reconocer a la persona que interrumpe la tranquilidad, pero es totalmente desconocida para él. Haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, consigue alcanzarle e interponerse en su camino.

Joven Chuunin¡Quien eres?

Hiru: No es de tu incumbencia.

Joven Chuunin: (saca su boken) Yo creo que si lo es. Ni siquiera llevas el protector de Konoha.

Hiru: Haces muchas preguntas para ser tan joven y débil.

El joven se pone en posición de combate

Joven Chuunin: Mi nombre es Kaze Saigo. No me gustaría tener que pelear contigo. Si me dices quién eres no habrá necesidad de pelear. Si no me lo dices entenderé que eres un enemigo de Konoha, en cuyo caso...

Hiru: Jajajaja. ¿No me digas que intentarás vencerme? No tengo intención de pelear, mi nombre es Uchiha Hiru.

Saigo¿Uchiha? No puede ser, no quedan Uchihas aquí, tan solo uno sobrevivió.

Hiru: Pues ya ves que quedó más de uno. Ahora déjame ir. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Hiru se marcha a toda velocidad dejando atrás a un Saigo sorprendido.

Saigo: Otro Uchiha...mmm quien lo diría

al día siguiente

Yume¡QUINIENTAS VUELTAS A KONOHA, SIN DESCANSO!

Hikaru y Neko¡NOOOO,maestra por favor TT

Yume: Cállate Hika-bakka �� y haz lo que tu sexy maestra te ordena u.ú

Hikaru: No sea presumida. Yu-chan ��

Neko: TT me duele, ay, ay, ay

Yume¡BUDA, pero que escandalosos son estos squinkles ��¿quieren ser jounnins?

Neko y Hikaru¡SI!

Yume: Entonces, hagan un condenado esfuerzo, bribones òó

Hikaru: Ojala nos hubiera tocado Kakashi-sensei ��

Al oír ese nombre Yume lanzo un shuriken que dio justo al árbol que se encontraba detrás de Hikaru, su mirada era una mezcla de odio, rabia, ira y dolor

Yume: No digas el nombre del idiota responsable de la muerte de mi honorable padre

Transcurrió un momento de silencio, interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Hiru

Hiru(sonrojándose): Yu-chan...¿me harías un favor?

Yume (recobrando su habitual sonrisa y su alegría de siempre): Por supuesto que claro que si¿en que quieres que te ayude, Hi-chan?

Hiru ante la mención de un diminutivo de su nombre las mejillas de Hiru comenzaron a arder...

Hiru: Es que necesito que me lleves donde Sasuke...

Yume: mmm...ya veo, vamos ¡EH, CUANDO VUELVA LOS QUIERO VER PRACTICANDO PUNTERIA!

Neko y Hikaru (muertos de miedo)¡SI, SEÑORITA!

Hiru: ��Uu

Caminan por la aldea sin cruzar palabras debido a que Yume tararea la marcha militar y a que Hiru esta demasiado avergonzado para hablar...de pronto Yume ve a algo, más bien alguien, que la pone muy feliz...

Yume (saltando de alegría)¡NARUTO-KUN!

El susodicho voltea y sonríe a la joven que corría en su dirección mientras Hiru le seguía farfullando palabras de odio hacia Naruto. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Naruto, Yume se colgó de su cuello alegremente mientras lo besaba repetitivamente en la mejilla

Naruto (siendo besuqueado XD): emm...mm ... eh ...hola �

Yume (dándole besitos): Ohayou, kitsunito-chan, muac, muac w

Hiru (veía la escena con odio): Hola ��...

Naruto se quita a Yume de encima y como adivinando los pensamientos de Hiru

Naruto: Si buscan a Sasuke, se encuentra entrenando, ya sabes donde Yu-chan nn

Yume: Arigatou Kitsunito-chan, matta ne-

Yume y Hiru se van mientras que Yume se va agitando la mano y sonriendo cariñosamente

Naruto (murmurando)¿Quiero a Sakura o quiero a Yume? en fin +suspira+

Hiru y Yume ya habían llegado donde Sasuke

Yume: Hasta aquí te dejo, Hi-chan. Presiento que quieres hablar a solas con él

Hiru: Así es, gracias Yume

Yume: No hay de que , chau!Yume se va saltando por los árboles

Hiru se dirige hacia Sasuke

Hiru¡Sasuke!

Sasuke voltea y...

-mientras que en la escuela Hikaru se acerco a Neko un poco nervioso-

Hikaru: Ano sa...Neko-chan u...no me siento muy bien u...

Neko: Lo se, estos ejercicios de la evil sensei son para morir -o!

Hikaru: No...no es por eso ...siento que..que algo no esta bien

Neko¿A que te refieres?

Hikaru: No lo se u...solo siento que algo no esta bien !

Neko: Oooookeeey ��u..¿y que quieres que haga esta vez?

Hikaru: Podrias..podrias cubrirme si viene la evil sensei U?

Neko: Ok, ok, lo hare ùu... pero solo esta vez

Hikaru: Domo arigato!

Hikaru sale corriendo para otro lado.. por un camino diferente del de la sensei Yume... en el camino se topa con..

Sakura: Hika-chan¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

Hikaru: Sakura-san o ...e..yo...e..lo siento> !

Hikaru sale corriendo, ignorando a Sakura..esta algo preocupada, lo sigue...

Hikaru junto con Sakura (o mas bien, sakura un poco atrás), llegan a un lugar en donde estaban 2 personas hablando...

Sakura¿Quienes son?

Hikaru: No lo se..esta muy lejos para ver con claridad

Hikaru y Sakura se acercaban lentamente... mientras alla los dos chicos charlando...

Sasuke¿Que quieres?

Hiru: Lo que yo quiero es destruirte òóx!

Sasuke¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Hiru: La pregunta es¿crees poder detenerme?

Hiru retrocede y lanza una kunai, la cual Sasuke esquiva y contraataca con otra.. Hiru salta dando un giro y terminando atrás de Sasuke, y le da una patada a la cabeza..Sasuke la detiene con el brazo... Hikaru y Sakura se habían acercado lo suficiente ahora...

Hikaru: Sasuke y el tipo que se acerco a la evil sensei!

Sakura: Es.. Hiru creo su nombre.. un uchiha también.. pero ¿porque pelea contra sasuke-kun?

Hikaru¿Un uchiha? O.O

Sakura: Así es...

Sasuke había caído al suelo y Hiru estaba a punto de golpearlo... pero sin que Hiru lo notara, Sakura usa su cuerpo para golpear a Hiru y quitarlo de encima de Sasuke..

Hikaru¡Sakura-san!

Sakura: No se que tienes contra sasuke-kun..¡pero el no esta solo!

En ese momento alguien golpea a Sakura en la cara con un rodillazo

: Pues te puedo decir que Hiru tampoco esta solo

Hiru¡Yu..Yu-chan!

Yume: Hola x3!

Hikaru¡Evil sensei!

Yume¡DEBI HABER SABIDO QUE ERAS TU NIÑO IRRESPONSABLE; TE REPROBARE! ò.óXXXX

Hikaru: > !

Sasuke: Esto no les incumbe a ninguna de ustedes, es entre el y yo

Hiru: Exactamente

Sasuke se pone e pie y ahora usa el sharingan..

Hiru: Esas quieres?

Hiru pone también le sharingan...Sasuke sube a los árboles, Hiru lo sigue, Hikaru, Sakura y Yume quedan abajo viendo...solo podían ver a 2 siluetas que chocaban entre si, y retrocedían, y volvían a chocar, así sucesivamente...hasta que los 2 chicos bajan de los árboles

Hiru: Debo reconocerlo, eres bueno

Sasuke: Hmph

Hiru: Sin embargo, no tanto como para derrotarme

Sasuke: Eso crees, lo veremos

Yume vestida de porrista

Yume: Denme una H, denme una I, denme una R, denme una U!. ¿que dice! HIRU!

Sakura: ..Uu

Inner Sakura: Damn Bitchy, la matare, hell yeah! ò.ó!

Después de unos segundos se ve que un cuerpo caí al suelo... era Hiru estaba sangrando de su brazo izquierdo al parecer muy apenas alcanzo a evadir el chidori de Sasuke pero donde estaba Sasuke?...

Sasuke: vaya... parece quedespués de todo no eres tan bueno como dices ser

Hiru: jaaa cállate niño estupido

Sasuke: por favor ya no puedes hacer nada! lárgate ahora antes de que te mate... no se que quieres...

Hiru: oohh no sabes que quiero? (fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que aora era cuando podia aprovechar la ocasión... le sacaría la información a sasuke y terminaría con el de una sola vez... i todo por medio de una vil mentira) pues te informo que lo que quiero es saber donde esta ese tal Itachi... lo aniquilare en cuanto lo encuentre!

Sasuke bajo la guardia parecía que se disponía a negociar o algo por el estilo...

Sasuke: mmm pues tenemos algo en común yo también quiero aniquilar a ese bastardo... y pues te dire donde esta

Hiru: (Genial! porfin lo dira y cuando menos se lo espere lo atacare con esta nueva tecnica jajaj no se lo esperara) pues anda dime tio que me muero por aniquilarlo

Sasuke: pues ese Itachi se encuentra con los Akatsuki jaa no entiendo como alguien tan fuerte puede unirse a...

Pero para cuando menos se lo esperaba el chico ya había sido atacado con su misma tecnica de nuevo pero esta ves acertando directamente el pecho... y asi callo el cuerpo ya sin vida de Sasuke al piso

Sakura: Noo! Sasuke-kun!

Hikaru: sasuke-kun...

Yume no creia lo que acababa de ver... Hiru habia matado a uno de los unicos sobrevivientes de los Uchiha al principio penso que solo peliaban de juego... pero resulto ser que no..

Hiru: vaia si que me dio pelea ese maldito...

Naruto: ...eres un maldito! como te atreves! moriras ò.ó

Dijo Naruto el cual acababa de ver lo sucedido y aun no podia creerlo estaba lleno de rabia! ese tipo.. a kien muy apenas conocia habia matado a su rival y mejor amigo sasuke... no podia dejar las cosas asi fue entonces cuando Naruto se lanzo contra Hiru mientras Sakura abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke...

Hiru: niño estupido alejate +dijo con rabia entonces volvio a usar su Sharingan+ Sharingan!

Naruto intento darle un golpe pero fallo y Hiru tomo ventaja lo tomo por las manos i lo golpeo fuertemente contra un arbol que estaba cercas y lo dejo inconciente...

Hiru: Bueno creo que tendre que usar una de mis tecnicas recientes jajajaja +dijo con un tono un tanto sarcastico+

Ahora llegó la hora de acabar contigo...¡Chidori!. La Chidori se dirigia directamente a Naruto,en ese momento Yume se deshizo de Hikaru y corrió a interponerse entre la Hiru y Naruto.

Yume¡NARUTO!

Hika¡Sensei no lo haga!

La Chidori dio directamente a Yume quien cayó al suelo, al parecer muerta...

Naruto (despertando):Yume!

Hiru:Yume!que es lo que acabo de hacer?

Hiru kedo en shock.. mientras Naruto y Hikaru corrian a auxiliar a evil sensei

Hikaru: Sensei, despierte sensei

Naruto la sostuvo en brazos y la samarreo bruscamente varias veces sin obtener resultado...

Naruto¡LA MATASTE, BAKKA!

Hiru¡Ella se interpuso!

Repentinamente Naruto sintió como el Kyubi despertaba dentro de él...

Hikaru: Yo la cuidare sensei...

Naruto y Hiru empezaron a pelear y... al parecer el que iba en desventaja era Hiru,puesto que estaba muy aturdido por haber matado a la persona que amaba y debido a la furia Naruto habia incrementado su fuerza a tal punto que en cualquier momento usaria...

Naruto¡RASSENGAN!

El ataque dio de lleno a Hiru quien sorprendentemente estaba vivo, pero aun aturdido...

Hiru se levanta despues del atake de Naruto...

Hiru: Buen ataque, pero no lo suficientemente bueno

Naruto¿Eso crees, veremos que pasa cuando lo recibas de nuevo ��!

Hiru: Intentalo

Hikaru: Tu puedes Naruto-san!

Hikaru voltea a ver a su maestra y la ve.."muerta" en el piso..el sentimiento de corage se vuelve muy fuerte...entonces se pone de pie...Mientras Hiru comenzo ah hacer el chidori y Naruto el rasengan...sakura lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte de su amado sasuke..

Naruto¡Rasengan!

Hiru¡CHIDORI!

Hikaru corre y lanza un ataque por la espalda a Hiru

Hikaru!

Se oyo una colision...Hikaru se encontraba sobre un árbol,Hiru escupiendo sangre en el suelo y Naruto de pie y apenas sosteniendose. Hiru se levanta y sale corriendo y saltando por los árboles,mientras que Hikaru y Naruto van a ocuparse de Sakura y de los...cádaveres de Yume y Sasuke,repentinamente en "la escena del crimen" hacen aparición Tsunade,Shizune,los sensei y co. y observan la desoladora escena. El lugar donde habian peleado Hiru y Naruto se encontraba devastado,Sakura lloraba sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de Sasuke, Hikaru se mecía sobre la rama de un árbol con tristeza y Naruto abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Yume...

Tsunade¿Que carajo!

Tsunade: Shizune!

Shizune: A la orden!

Shizune va hacia donde esta yume y naruto...Tsunade a donde estan Sakura y Sasuke...Kakashi sensei sube a donde Hikaru...los demas salen a los alrededores a buscar kien causo este desastre...Shizune y Tsunade rapidamente usan tecnicas de curacion, para intentar recuperar a los 2 "muertos"...

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, onegai...TT...

Tsunade: Sshh shh me desconcentras

Kakashi-sensei baja a Hikaru del arbol y va Hikaru a donde Shizune, y Kakashi a donde Tsunade...

Yume comienza a respirar despues de un gran esfuerzo de Shizune..

Shizune: sigh a tiempo...

Naruto¡Yume-chan!

Hikaru¡Evil sensei!

Tsunade¡Shizune, aka rapido!

Shizune: Hai!

Shizune corre con Tsunade y entre las 2 intentan curar a sasuke...Sakura estaba descontrolada, Kakashi la abraza para trankilizarla...Tsunade y Shizune dejan de..."trabajar"...

Tsunade:...

Shizune:...

Sakura¿Que pasa! TxT

Tsunade:...llegamos muy tarde...Sasuke...ha muerto

Hiru salta por los árboles a la máxima velocidad a la que puede correr estando herido

Hiru: (piensa) Maldición... he de salir de Konoha antes de que me den alcance...

Hiru nota algo extraño

Hiru: (piensa en voz alta) ¿Qué ocurre? Noto algo extraño, como si alguien me siguiese... pero no es posible... no noto la presencia de alguien tras de mí.

En pleno aire Hiru recibe una patada en toda la cara que lo hace caer al suelo

Saigo: No estaba tras de tí, estaba justo a tu lado...

Hiru se levanta

Hiru: maldito muchacho¿otra vez tú? ya me estoy hartando de que me hagas perder el tiempo.

Mientras dice esto, Hiru se da cuenta de algo... tiene algo en la cara, justo donde recibió el golpe... ¡un sello explosivo!

Hiru¡Maldito! Hiru se quita rápidamente e in extremis el sello y lo lanza hacia un lado

Hiru: Colocaste un sello explosivo en tu bota, he? vaya... muy astuto...

Saigo: Sabía que tus intenciones no eran nada buenas, debí haberte detenido la primera vez que nos vimos...

Hiru: Con tu palo de madera no me vencerás incluso encontrándome en mi estado actual...

Saigo saca su ninjato de su saya

Saigo: Esta vez no es un simple palo de madera...

Hiru: KATON: GOKANKYU NO JUTSU !

Hiru lanza una gran llama de fuego por la boca y Saigo salta hacia un lado

Saigo: MIZU: GOKANKYU NO JUTSU !

Saigo lanza una gran bocanada de agua por la boca apagando el fuego de Hiru

Saigo: KAZERASEN NO KENJUTSU !

Saigo corre a velocidad vertiginosa hacia Hiru y cuando está a una determinada distancia empieza a girar y haciendo un rápido movimiento se coloca detrás de su enemigo

Hiru se teletransporta justo en el momento en el que Saigo da una estocada a la espalda de Hiru

Hiru: Eso estuvo cerca... vaya... te subestimé... �¡CHIDORI!

Saigo: Este jutsu es...

Hiru: Exacto es el jutsu de Sasuke...

Hiru se teletransporta justo en el momento en el que Saigo da una estocada a la espalda de Hiru

Hiru: Eso estuvo cerca... vaya... te subestimé... �¡CHIDORI!

Saigo: Este jutsu es...

Hiru: Exacto es el jutsu de Sasuke...

Hiru se aproxima a Saigo a toda velocidad y sin que éste tenga tiempo a esquivarlo, Hiru le golpea con el chidori, atravesando su pecho, pero... algo ocurre

Hiru¿K está ocurriendo?

El cuerpo de Saigo cae tres metros hacia atras, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Hiru, el chidori no cesa...

Hiru¡MALDITA SEA¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!

El chidori comienza a causarle un dolor insoportable... de pronto se apaga y deja ver el brazo ensangrentado de Hiru

Saigo se levanta sin ningún rasguño y moviendo su hombro para ejercitarlo

Saigo: Parece ser que Sasuke no te dijo nada del límite...

Hiru: sujetando su brazo con cara atónita ... como?... como es posible? te atravesé el pecho con el chidori!

Saigo: Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí...

Hiru se desmalla quedando tendido en el suelo. Saigo coge su ninjato que habia caído al suelo y lo acerca a Hiru...

Saigo: Mereces la muerte... Ahora Sasuke y Yume quedarán vengados...

Saigo levanta el ninjato disponiendose a dar muerte a Hiru... pero... Los ojos de Hiru se abren dejando ver el temible Mangekyo Sharingan...cambiando rapidamente de lugar, Hiru logra salvarse

Saigo: Maldita sea... ¿No vas a dejarme matarte nunca?

Hiru: Sobreviví al exterminio de mi clan, logré ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos, he matado al tercer superviviente de los Uchiha y hace un momento maté a la persona que amaba con mis propias manos... no voy a morir ahora a manos de alguien como tú...

Hiru: MANGEYKO SHARINGAN!

Usando el mangekyo sharingan, Hiru creó el genjutsu más poderoso

Hiru: Te mataré aquí y ahora mismo.

Sin embargo fuera de la ilusión todo continuaba, y tanto Saigo como Hiru estaban al descubierto. Y ese echo lo aprovechó Hikaru

Hikaru:Esta es mi oportunidad de vengar a mi sensei...¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

A cada lado de Hikaru aparece una copia(no muy buenas por cierto ��),haciendo tres Hikarus en total,luego al mismo tiempo le dan una buena patada a Hiru que por la distracción deja de hacer el Magenkyo...las copias de Hikaru se deshacen rapidamente y este se desmaya. Hiru iba iba a exterminar a Saigo y a Hika,cuando en la lejanía ve como se acercan Tsunade,Kakashi(��),Naruto y co.,así que sensatamente decide escapar...saltando por los árboles...

Saigorecuperandose del aturdimiento:Nos volveremos a encontrar...Uchiha HiruSe acerco a Hikaru y se lo cargó al hombro como se hace con un saco

Kakashi¡ey,Kaze!ese es el apellido verda¿se escapó el uchiha?

Saigo:Asi es Kakashi-san...¿donde esta Naruto?

Kakashi:ayudando a Tsunade con el lío que se ármo ,están bajo el mismo árbol donde se armo el revoltijoKakashi ve como el shunnin Kaze Saigo se aleja cargando al torpe de Hikaru...n.n ke complicado es todo estose pone a leer Icha Icha Paradise ��

Saigo llega a donde Kakashi le ha disho.Sakura no para de llorar y no suelta el cuerpo de Sasuke, que con mucho esfuerzo Tsunade le esta intentando quitar

Tsunade: ...

Tsunade¡Sakura no seas inmadura y sueltalo! ò�ó

Sakura¡NO KIEROOOO!histerica y llorando a mares

Saigo pasa de eso y se acerca a Shizune,Naruto y la supuestamente muerta Yume

Saigo: Shizune-san,te dejo a HikaruSaigo le entrega a Hikaru a la pobre de Shizune y se acerca a NarutoLamento lo de Yume,NarutoNaruto se encontraba cuidando de Yume

Naruto¡No hay por que nn!

Saigoconfundido¿no estas triste ..?

Naruto¡No porque Yume esta viva nn!

Saigo ve como Sakura llora desesperadamente y se acerca a ella.

Saigo: pone una mano en el hombro de Sakura Sakura-chan... sé como te sientes, pero así no conseguirás nada. Puedes llorar cuanto quieras, él no volver�, sin embargo... aún queda gente por la que seguir viviendo y luchando, no te desesperes llorando la muerte de los que no volverán, disfruta los momentos con los que aún te quedan... y siempre te quedará su recuerdo... él no querría que llorases Sakura-chan

Saigo le dedicó una gran sonrisa y Sakura se abrazó de su cuello a llorar(��), en ese corto instante Tsunade aprovechó y se llevo el cádaver de Sasuke(XD).Paso una media hora y todos seguían así como estaban...hasta que un gruñido de molestia interrumpio el llanto de Sakura,las palabras de consuelo de Saigo y la conversación de Shizune,Tsunade y Hikaru...

Yume: (òoX)�¡AGHHHHH¡QUE PASO!...

Yume: ...siento como si tuviera resaca TT

Todos los presentes: o.o'

Hika¡SENSEI!Hikaru corre a abrazar a su querida maestra con tal fuerza que esta lo golpea -.-Û

-ZAPE-

Yume¡Mierda,me duele Hika-bakka ��¡intenta tu recibir el impacto de la chidori ��!

Hikaru: Maestra TTse va al rincón oscuro XDDD

Yume se abraza asi misma debido al dolor.. de pronto siente como alguien le punsetea el hombro...

Yume: �� +voltea¡Na-Naruto OO!

Naruto le dedica una sonrisa y le da un suave abrazo(ese no duele �w�)

Yume: OwO

Naruto: Muchas gracias Yume nn

Yumeen el mundo de los sueños bobos de enamorados: No tienes porque kitzunito w

Hikarude lejitos: Maestra fea òó¡a él no lo golpeo!

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

Pues aqui el capitulo 2 de nuevo xx les pido perdon por la mala ortografia . y este ya quedo mejor (es que . nunca habia puesto un fic aqui X.x por eso quedo mal el 1º) bueno espero les alla gustado y sorry si fue mucho pero esque si lo haciamos mas corto no hubiera quedado bien P

P.D: Dejen reviews! y diganos en que podemos mejorar


End file.
